Angel Blood
by EponineOnMyOwnThenardier
Summary: WWRY/Mortal Instruments crossover. Galileo and Scaramouche encounter some odd strangers and team up to defeat Killer Queen and the Globalsoft corporation.


_AN: Hello all! Wanted to start by saying that this is a crossover of We Will Rock You and the Mortal Instruments series, but previous knowledge of both isn't required. I'll try to make all necessary back ground information well explained for both pieces so that everyone can understand it, regardless of exposure/ So, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones is finally added to the free section of On Demand movies through Time Warner Cable. Or, for me at least, because I have HBO and the premium channels. I don't know about in general… Anyway, it's been a while. But I've read the Mortal Instruments books several times and love them. Watching the movie, I started thinking about how Clary draws things that come to her in her dreams, and, further along in the series, she starts to draw runes that just pop into her head. It made me think of how the songs popped into Galileo's head, which made me think that it could make an interesting crossover. Clearly, I don't own WWRY. I don't own any songs Galileo makes references to. I don't own the characters in Mortal Instruments. I don't own the premise of WWRY or MI. If I did, I would be in Manhattan, drinking wine at like, 10 AM, not writing fanfictions. I do, however, own this plot, any OCs I may create, that kind of thing. Keep in mind, this story is a work in progress, and I'm working on it between classes and rehearsals and auditions. I can't promise updates every Tuesday or anything like that. Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy the story! _

Scaramouche rolled over in bed, looking at Galileo who was still asleep beside her. Every now and then he mumbled, words that were coming to him in his dreams, she supposed. She wondered how long it had been that way. How long had these words and rhythms and… what were they called, melodies?... come to Galileo Figaro, as dreams and as thoughts? Had he spent his entire life thinking he was insane? She frowned a bit at the idea. Sure, he was eccentric. An absolute spaz, if she was honest. He was odd and unpredictable and, yeah, when he'd first told her about the dreams she'd thought he was insane too. But now? It was starting to make sense. It was plausible to her. Maybe Galileo was what he claimed to be. Maybe he was the Dreamer…

She looked him over, studying his face. It seemed his expression was more peaceful when he was awake than when he was asleep. Was it worse at night then? Was that when the words bombarded him most harshly? Or perhaps it was the course of the night. Maybe the images of the battle that had ensued were flashing through his mind every so often without any warning, just as they were hers. She couldn't help a little twinge of guilt at the thought that they had hidden. They had barricaded themselves into a room, eluded capture. She knew it was what the Bohemians wanted. For Galileo, at the very least. She was dispensable, but Gaz? He was their hope. They believed he was sent to fulfill this prophecy, to help them, to bring about their rhapsody. She was only still there, lying in the darkness of the Heart Break Hotel because he had somehow fallen in love with her, because he refused to abandon her.

She held back a sigh, running her fingers gently through his hair before carefully slipping out from under his arm and climbing out of bed. She moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake the teenager. She loved him too. She loved his proximity. But at the moment, she needed to be alone. She needed to breathe and think and try to get rid of the adrenaline and the nervous energy coursing through her veins. She stretched lightly, then began to gather her clothes from their scattered positions on the floor- fish net stockings, skirt, corset top- and put them on one article at a time. She glanced momentarily at her shoes, which were placed beside the bed, but decided on leaving them. She didn't plan on going outside or anything, and she'd make less noise if she was barefoot.

As Scaramouche turned to leave the room, her eyes fell on the micro chips that they had placed on the night stand. Gloablsoft had implanted them into the individuals upon their arrest. It was after the attack on the Hotel that Galileo and Scaramouche discovered the chips. She could feel more guilt coursing through her. They were the reason the Bohemians had been captured. Without them, Globalsoft wouldn't have found the hide out, wouldn't have been able to plan any sort of attack…

Biting her lip, she picked up one of the chips. She had to stop with the whole guilt thing. She couldn't change anything that had happened. It was too late for that. But, she could take action. In school she had excelled in Technical Studies, much to her surprise. She could reverse the polarity on one of the chips. Then they could hear what was going on, what Globalsoft was planning and doing. With that thought in mind she set off, finding tools and quickly succeeding in her task. She couldn't help a satisfied smirk as she heard the voice of the General. Now the tables had turned.

After a moment, she froze. She could hear other voices too. Unfamiliar voices. And they weren't coming from the chip. They were coming from… the hall? The purple haired girl crept to the door, which was still slightly ajar, and peered outside. Her first thought had been that it was more Globalsoft bastards. The General must have realized that they hadn't succeeded in capturing the Dreamer and that not all of the Bohemians had been rounded up. She was sure that someone else had been sent to search for them.

Her thoughts changed when she spotted the source of the noise. It was two teenagers. They were young. Even younger than herself and Galileo, it appeared. Both were dressed in similar styles, wearing form fitting black clothing that covered most of their skin, paired with sturdy looking boots. On the bits of flesh that were exposed, she could see black marks, tattoos she assumed, but the images held no meaning to Scaramouche. One of the teens was a girl. She was shorter than average, slender, with a slight build. Her hair fell down around her in bright red curls and her large, green eyes scanned the corridor warily. The other was a boy. He was tall, even for a guy, with muscles that could be seen through the long sleeves of the jacket he wore. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his hair was so blonde that it couldn't possibly be natural. She assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her, or maybe it was some kind of cosmetic thing he'd had done, but Scaramouche could have sworn his skin had a slight golden shimmer to it.

Both were holding odd objects. In the girl's hand was a small stone, normal looking for the most part, except for the fact that it was glowing with a bright light, so bright it almost seemed the sunlight had somehow penetrated the underground hide out, and marked with a symbol similar to the strange tattoos that adorned both teenagers. The boy was holding a thin, cylindrical object, which also admitted light, though only from its tip. This light was much dimmer, of a dark blue hue. Whatever the thing was, it was also covered in his mark.

"They were here," The boy finally said to the girl. "There's a lot of energy here." He was speaking in a normal tone, rather than a whisper or hushed voice. So, he couldn't have been with Globalsoft, right? He would have known that there were still people there, he would have been cautious not to tip them off… Unless it was a trap…

"Well, they aren't here now," The red head replied with a sigh. She seemed tired. "Let's just leave. We can figure out where to look next tomorrow. "

The boy looked annoyed at the suggestion. "We're going to investigate. "

It was clear the girl wanted to object, but didn't. The pair continued down the hall and Scaramouche finally opened the door, heart thudding, and emerged from the room she had been standing in. "Oy!"She called after them, causing both boy and girl to turn and stare at her. The girl looked surprised, unsure of what to do, while the boy stiffened, looking at her critically, clearly on guard. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? What are you looking for? If you're with Globalsoft I swear I'll kill you." Both teenagers began to speak at the same time now.

"How can she see us?" The red head asked, voice slightly hushed and question directed at the boy.

Meanwhile, the blonde ignored her, speaking to Scaramouche instead. "What do you know about Globalsoft?"

The older girl looked a bit confused at that. "What do I know? What do you mean? Same as everybody else does."

It was clear the boy was about to say something else when a door could be heard opening and Galileo stumbled out into the hall, clearly still half asleep. He had pulled on his jeans and his shirt, both of which were wrinkled from being tossed and left where ever they landed, and his hair was a mess from sleep. "Scaramouche?" He said through a yawn. "What are you doing? Who are you talking to?"

She stared at him for a millisecond, the confusion becoming more evident on her face. "Oh, just the mice that live in the walls- Them, obviously," she began sarcastically as she often did before gesturing in the direction of the teenaged intruders. "Don't you seem them?"

Galileo was looking at her like she was crazy. "I don't see anyone, Scaramouche. You're just a little shaken up about everything. Come back to bed.

His clear concern was freaking her out a bit. She shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll be back in a moment."

Galileo hesitated, but retreated to the room. She watched him in silence, waiting for the door to shut, then turned back toward the other two. She wasn't leaving until she got some answers, and she wasn't letting them leave either.


End file.
